The inventive concept relates to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to methods of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a deep-etched region.
Semiconductor devices are very attractive in an electronic industry because of their small size, multi-function capabilities, and/or low fabrication costs. As the semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, widths of patterns in the semiconductor devices and spaces between the patterns are being reduced. Additionally, because a planar area of the semiconductor device is limited by the high integration, vertical heights of the patterns may increase. Thus, in an etching process forming the patterns, an aspect ratio of an etched region may increase and a thickness of an etched layer may increase. Therefore, various problems may occur during the manufacture of the semiconductor devices.